Total Drama Kirby
by DrobotExtreme
Summary: Ze worst title ever! Anyways, Drobot and Ridley decide to host a total drama kirby series after the removal of ask the kirby characters! Little do they both know, the same chaos as before will return with DrobotExtreme's latest fanfic and also her return from Writer's Block.
1. Chapter 1

Drobot was sitting down next to her computer sadden by the removal of her fanfic and the fact that the dares were still their. "Stupid idiot catsparts11 or however you spell his f***Ing name. If I ever meet him in real life I will kick his a** and show him that even a 10 year old can kill someone," looking up seeing the purple dragon next to her. "I won a free island and want to vac-" he was cut off by Drobot's screaming. "THAT'S IT! TOTAL. DRAMA. KIRBY!" Ridley though quickly, "_What are we getting into this time?_"

"Welcome to TOTAL. DRAMA. KIRBY! I'm spinning off my third fav video game series and my second fav tv show series to make this so not deserving of cross over because Chris ain't hosting this! We will have 25 contensts competeing for 1 million dawllers!" Drobot said happily. "And your fav metriod villan here is going to be Chef! EVEN THOUGH I ONLY WATCHED ISLAND XD!" Ridley said. "So let's meet our contensts!" Drobot said. "Hi TV!" exclamied Kirby. "Wut zup?" said Meta. "I WILL WIN THIS!" Exclamied Tiff as Ridley flung her away. Galacta came in, taking Tiff the Idiot's place. "Queen Sectonia, Tuff and Taranza are all in the house! Here comes Knuckle Joe, Sirica, and my OCs Sparky and Crystal!" Drobot said. "Sword, Blade, Dedede, Banadanna Dee, Escargoon, Fatty Whale and Chamelo Arm are all in it to win it!" Ridley exclamied. "Don't forget us!" the last boat screamed. "And we have Marx, Magolor, Landia, Metal General, Drawica, KRACKO!, and Grand Doomer here," Drobot repiled to the ship. "Next episode we will spilt the teams, get a theme song and have our first challenge. See ya next time on. TOTAL. DRAMA. KIRBY!"

**Do you guys want me to repost Ask the Kirby characters? Please tell me! Also if you want to suggest any challenges please PM me! And I'm making Tiff like Ezkiel in world tour. But she won't turn into a zombie like guy. Because I wouldn't ever do that to your poor imaganation xD. I've already messed with your brains with "Picture the My little WAR pony" from DATKC, so I am not going to do that. Maybe….Cya next time friends! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"So first off today, we need teams! It will be uneven, so WHO CARES!?," Drobot Said, " Kirby, Dedede, Escargoon, Banndanna Dee, Zero Two, Sparky, Queen Sectonia, Cammy(Chamelo's nickname), Fatty, Knuckle Joe, Sircia, Drawica, Sword and Blade you guys are the…..DAEMON ABSOLS! Meta, Doomy, Crystal, Galacta, Kracko, Tuff, Magolor, Marx, Taranza, Metal General and Landia you are the…SKY WARRIORZ!" "You may all go to your cabins. Okay?" Ridley said to the group. So the groups went to their rooms.

(The Camera Room)

Meta Knight

"I've seen these shows on TV. I need to find idiot allies. I should ally with Taranza and Tuff due to them be the stupidest. Crystal may slow me down….but still I'm in this to win."

(Over)

(The Camera Room)

Dedede

"If I'm going to be Owen 2.0 I'm going to win! Horray :)!"

(Over)

(The Camera Room)

Sparky

"I have no idea who to ally with, Possibly Dee or Kirby?"

(Over) 

(The Camera Room)  
Marx

"Those people who think I'm an idiot are in for a surprise. I've seen every season in this show and I know everything about it! MUHAHAHHAHHAHA, I'm going to be this show's Heather! Watch out world, here comes Marx!"

(Over) 

"MEET ME AT THE DOCK FOR CHALLENGE 1!" Drobot put in a mircophone. "Dang it, not enough to make up my list," Magolor complained. "I know right…I'm on the mostly heroes team," Zero Two responed.

"Your challenge is to race around this island. The first team to fully make it around wins Immunity and ZE PORTAL TO TEH HOTEL!" exclamied an over exicted Drobot. Both the Daemon Absols and Sky Warriorz were attemping to already murder each other. "On your marks…get set…GO!" Ridley screeched from above. So the teams took of racing.

(The Camera Room)

Drawica

"Will this be like episode 3 of Island I do wonder?"

(Over)

Meta had slowen down. "Hey Tuff and Taranza, wanta ally with me? I'll take you to at least the team split," he said to them. "Sure Sir Meta Knight!" exclamied Tuff happily. "K, MK," Taranza said as he looked as Kirby and Escargoon passed them. Meanwhile Cammy, Fatty and Metal General all found themseleves in a sticky suation….

"MY GOD WE ARE STUCK IN THE PEANUT BUTTER PIT! JUST WT*?" Cammy yelled. "#ChameloArmHatesPeanuts," taunted Fatty. "Guys, are teams are going to lose if we don't make it out o-" Metal was interupped as Sword and Blade fell in to the pit as well. "Hey Blade do you think we will make it out of here…Um Blade?" said Sword as he looked at Blade. "CLOUDZ…" Blade said as she starred as Kracko fell above them. "I'm so not shipping Blade X Kracko right now," Metal said. "I think that would be Blacko shipping," Cammy joked.

(The Camera Room)  
Sword

"As soon as I heard Cammy I just wondered what werid shipping will we get now…."

(Over)

2 hours later, the teams had finshed expect for those in the PB pit. They sadly had just got out and were racing to the finish. "So the Daemons need Sword, Blade, Cammy and Fatty. Us Warriorz only need Metal. So we will mostly likley win if I caculated correctly," Magolor said. "#HaroldXMagolorWeAllShipBlacko," Ridley joked as Drobot hit him on the head with a Land Raider that was crapply painted. Just then Metal crossed the finish line rendering it a victory for the Sky Warriorz. "And the Sky Warriorz win! Here is your key to the portal to the hotel. Daemons, meet me tonight at the voting area," Drobot told the group.

That night, the vote was decided. "It's between Sword and Blade for the elmanation and Blade come get your marshmellow of LIFE," Drobot said. Sword sadly left for the boat. "It's been fun guys, but may I leave before there become creepier relaionships," he said, pointing at Blade chasing Kracko screaming, "I LOVE YOU WILL YOU MARRY ME YET I'M ONLY 17!?". He went off on the boat waving goodbye to his teams and glaring angirly and Blade and Kracko.

"Next Time on Total Drama Kirby, Owen appears and the group attemps to hunt him down as other TDI characters spam in. Meanwhile, Blade is so bad Kracko is thinking about emlimationing himself and Marx shows his true colors! And someone is relived to be gay….Who is it? Find out next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. KIRBY!" Drobot said to the TV cast.


	3. Chapter 3 BETA

In the night, a fat humaniod figure wandered in the island. Blade was only awake making her list about how to Kracko to love her when she saw the figure and quickly sketched in her notebook before it disappeared. She left their cabin to go report to Ridley who was still awake….

"Welcome to TOTAL. DRAMA. KIRBY! Today, both our teams will be on a quest to find Owen and whoever comes here! LOL PIEZ," said Drobot. Both teams then set out on their quest. However, someone couldn't hide his feelings. "I love him so much but I hope he never finds out," whispered Cammy to himself. Blade passed by singing songs about Kracko. Kracko was so ticked with Blade he wanted to elimate himself. Yet Crystal already had found the target.

"Stop there fatty pants!" she screamed as Tiff appeared. "I hired these people to take over MY personal island, Cappy Isles!" she evily laughed. "And if I kill Drobot, I'll get unlimited food!" Owen said. Crystal spread her wings to take off, but Tiff had caught Crystal to quickly. Tuff then ran up and yelled, "Sister, why are you so evil?" and Tiff then made him evil. "Go find Gwen and Duncan and have them kill . Then I can lure out Drobot. MUAHHAHAJFHGY NDSUEGFYKTYRHT78FUYI78E!" laughed Tiff. "Her laugh is creepier than Drobot's…."


End file.
